<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>城堡一夜（R18） by 1687221584</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22924582">城堡一夜（R18）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/1687221584/pseuds/1687221584'>1687221584</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 04:48:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,126</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22924582</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/1687221584/pseuds/1687221584</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>SasuNaru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>城堡一夜（R18）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>城堡一夜</p><p>PWP系列二——佐鸣场合</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>最近佐助心情颇好，他越来越觉着，自己捕获的那只魔王不仅长得好看，声音和情态也实在讨他喜欢。</p><p>尤其是某些时候。</p><p>浓黑的夜涂满天际，一弯昏晕的月悬挂于树梢，轻轻飘落下微弱的光芒。</p><p>城堡内。</p><p>鸣人的金发被汗水溻湿，凌乱地散在血红地毯上，他赤裸的躯体实在算不得强壮，然而周身没有一丝赘肉。光滑的皮肤下，匀称的肌肉条理分明，紧紧缠绕附着在细致的骨骼上。</p><p>此刻，他正被俊美的黑发青年困在身下，承受对方一波又一波的冲击。</p><p>鸣人侧过脸，两道修长的眉毛绞在一起。满面被情欲蒸出的绯色之中，显出受着煎熬的疲惫神情。</p><p>“…唔…停、停一下……”</p><p>佐助面无表情，像是没听见他的请求，动作甚至愈发激烈。于是鸣人只能更用力地咬紧下唇。他隐忍的喘息随佐助的抽插时急时缓地紊乱，原本光洁如玉的胸膛此刻印满玫瑰色的吻痕，亮晶晶的汗滴爬上他额角，一双蓝眼睛里水光盈盈闪动。</p><p>“为什么要停？还有——”佐助将鼻尖埋入鸣人流溢光彩的金发里，饱嗅了他蜜瓜一样清甜的体味，“你为什么要忍耐？叫出来，让我听听你的声音。”</p><p>佐助一边提出任性的要求，同时有节奏地撞击着对方柔韧的身体。他一只手握住鸣人瘦削的肩膀，另一只手从胸膛抚摸向下，一路滑过紧实的腰身，最后停在私处缓慢地揉弄。鸣人浓秀的眉目先是显出羞恼，又因快感逐渐酝酿成春色，一双蓝眼睛半明半昧，湿漉漉的嘴唇比樱桃更红润。他昏昏沉沉抬了右臂，指尖垂着，软软搭在佐助肩膀；而佐助目光不移，只握住他无力悬挂的手送至唇边细细啄吻。</p><p>鸣人因佐助这难得流露的温柔清醒了些许。</p><p>他感受到落在手背上那阵羽毛一样又轻又柔的吻。像是熹微的天光丝丝缕缕透进他此刻有些混沌的脑海，疏淡地洒下。</p><p>带着微乎其微又真实存在的热量。<br/>
就像佐助这个人。<br/>
不经意间就让他酥酥麻麻得再次散了心神。</p><p>而佐助垂眼看去，只觉得自己这战利品连手都生得足够好看。骨骼纤秀，细腻的皮肤下隐隐现出青色血脉；指甲洁净整齐、白里透粉，晕开温润的光泽，仿若上好的珍珠。</p><p>他心里的火苗又跳跳跃跃着窜了上来。</p><p>于是他转而握住鸣人色泽浅淡的阴茎，时轻时重地套弄，偶尔用拇指搔刮马眼。鸣人只觉得阵阵快感从被玩弄的部分绽开，胀痛中隐约带着酸麻的感觉从两人交合处扩散。<br/>
他不由自主地轻轻颤栗。</p><p>佐助低着头，吮吸亲吻过鸣人的面颊、喉结，又湿漉漉地一直向下，在漂亮的锁骨周围留下一个个牙印。城堡内有些昏暗，鸣人轮廓深刻而精致的脸孔却光影分明，他湖蓝的双眼嵌在微凹的眼窝里，透过氤氲水气，流露出柔软迷离的光芒。</p><p>佐助滚烫的手掌抚摸了一会鸣人光滑细腻的大腿内侧，然后他一只手掐紧对方纤瘦的腰身，另一只手张开五指抓住鸣人结实饱满的臀肉，有些粗暴地用力揉捏。鸣人臀间密处因此显露，红艳艳的穴口蠕动着往外吐水，将两人下体都弄得湿淋淋的。</p><p>见鸣人还是固执地紧咬牙关不愿开口，佐助轻笑一声，扳住他的下巴，强硬地吻了上去。与此同时，他修长灵活的手指捏住鸣人肿大的乳头，用力地搓捻揪弄。<br/>他终于满意地看到对方线条流畅的肢体随自己的动作过电一般颤抖。</p><p>鸣人试图抵挡佐助的舌头，呻吟被他竭力咽回喉间，却在佐助愈发猛烈的侵犯中不受控制地溢出。<br/>
</p><p>那声音低柔沙哑，隐约地颤抖着，无助又可怜。</p><p>暗淡光线淌上鸣人紧绷的皮肤，起伏着流过他纤细笔直的双腿，圆润的臀部，流过肌肉线条完美收束的腰肢。</p><p>佐助居高临下地俯视鸣人迷茫的蓝眼睛，更猛烈的暗火于下腹蓬勃腾起，烧得那处愈发坚硬和炙烫。猩红的欲望在佐助体内沸腾，冲刷着血管，他结实而富有弹性的肌肉一块块隆起，汗滴爬满包覆肌肉的雪白皮肤。佐助此时像是一尊被开水浇淋过、正腾出热气的瓷雕。</p><p>男性交媾时产生的，栗壳似的腥味在空气中弥漫开来。</p><p>然而正值此刻，一阵凉风将窗纱吹起。鸣人心有所感，下意识抬眼，视线越过佐助望向他身后。</p><p>蔚蓝的瞳孔骤然紧缩。</p><p>下一刻，他手腕猛然发力挣开佐助的束缚，一把将其按入怀中，而后借着腰部的力道一扭身子，直接抱着佐助滚到了旁边。</p><p>佐助还没来得及反应，就听闻身旁传来“砰朗——！”<br/>一声巨响。</p><p>他侧过头，发现两人刚才所在的地方砸下个被之前战斗波及到的、本就摇摇欲坠的华丽大吊灯。</p><p>……</p><p> </p><p>佐助眨巴眨巴黑眼睛，思索片刻，随后对身上遍布情欲痕迹的、他的所有物说道：“你要怎么补偿我？”</p><p>鸣人将视线投向佐助，脸上显出难以置信的表情：“我补偿你？这难道是我一个人的错吗？”</p><p>佐助凑过来，将嘴唇贴近鸣人的耳朵，湿热的气流扑进鸣人耳中，“你是我的私有物品，你要听我的话。现在我说，你必须补偿我。刚才那种事被打断，我非常的生气。”</p><p>鸣人侧过头去看他，想起这些日子与佐助相处的情形，只觉得他这人心思极其纯粹，言谈举止又透出强横实力赋予的自信和霸道。可有时候却实实在在像个别扭任性的大孩子。</p><p>垂下眼帘思索片刻，鸣人摇摇头，无奈地叹出一口气。</p><p>他抬眼轻声笑道：“那你想要我怎么补偿？”</p><p>佐助脸上不动声色，心中却很愉快，“我暂时没想好，先欠下，你可别想抵赖，我会牢牢记着的。”</p><p>鸣人盯住他看了一会，无语地转过头，却又忍不住低低笑出声来。他仍旧赤裸着身体，浅蜜色的皮肤反映出柔柔的月光。</p><p>佐助禁不住诱惑，一口啃向正摆放在他眼前的、属于鸣人的、肌理细腻的后颈。</p><p>“嘶——佐助，你突然之间做什么呢……”</p><p>鸣人抬手摸了摸痛处，手指没沾上血迹，然而实在有些疼，于是他料想有个红中泛紫的齿痕已深刻印入皮肉。<br/>
他倒也没动气，只抬了手臂，曲起食指弹了弹佐助眉心。</p><p>佐助猝不及防，下意识捂住额头，睁大眼睛愣了好一会儿。<br/>
随后，清浅却极有光彩的笑意浮上他的眉眼。这个淡而又淡的笑容，让他整个人都生动起来，仿佛玉石雕成的人偶有了血肉。</p><p>佐助微凉的手掌抚上鸣人面颊，随后指尖向下，很细致地描摹了对方的轮廓，“唯独刚才的伤口不许用能力治愈，那是你还欠着我一份补偿的证据。”<br/>
说到这里他抬起头，缠绵长久地吻住鸣人的双唇。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*感谢群里提供的两张图赋予我开车的冲动：1.鸣人弹佐助额头动态图；2.七代目后颈静态图。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>